


Running home to you

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steve sa che Bucky lo riporterà semprScritta sulla canzone Running home to you di Grant Gustin. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptkw2rPhAuM.





	Running home to you

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> MARVEL MOVIES – THE AVENGERS (SERIE) Bucky Barnes/Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers Quando Sharon li sorprende, Bucky le chiede di unirsi a loro.  
> e a casa e si lascia guidare da lui in ogni nuova esperienza.

Running home to you 

 

“I-io… la mia vita è andata a pezzi. Sono riuscito a distruggere tutto” gemette Steve. Tremava, passandosi le mani sulle spalle muscolose, indossava solo un paio di boxer che gli aderivano stretti alla pelle candida, arrossandogliela.

“Hai fatto solo quello che ritenevi giusto. Ti sei addirittura fatto carico dei miei peccati, quando dovevo essere io a proteggere te” disse Bucky. Gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, con la lingua socchiuse quelle di lui e intrecciò le loro lingue.

Rogers ricambiò al bacio, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e le iridi azzurre liquide.

Bucky lo fece stendere sul letto e gli passò la mano sul petto, accarezzandogli i capezzoli rosei. Iniziò a sganciarsi la protesi metallica del braccio.

“No, lasciala. Quella che tu credi un difetto, non è altro che parte di te” lo pregò Steve.

“Ho ucciso così tante persone con questa protesi…” gemette Bucky.

Rogers gli accarezzò il viso con entrambe le mani e negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare la ciocca bionda.

“… Ho deciso di accettarti così come sei” sussurrò.

< Arrivando a negare il passato, come se niente fosse successo. Sto scappando da tutto, ma tu sei ‘la mia casa’ > pensò.

Bucky si spogliò a sua volta, sfilandosi anche i boxer, rimanendo completamente ignudo.

La porta si aprì e Sharon sgranò gli occhi, vedendo Bucky sopra Steve, intento a baciargli il corpo teso e fremente.

“Assurdo…” esalò, avvampando. Si mordicchiò il labbro e deglutì, vedendo quei corpo muscolosi tesi l’uno verso l’altro.

< Ed eccitante > pensò.

“La cosa t’infastidisce?” chiese Steve, vedendola annuire.

Bucky si voltò verso di lui e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Che ne dici se facessimo come ai vecchi tempi?” gli chiese.

Rogers giocherellò con il lobo dell’orecchio.

“Qualsiasi cosa possa farti stare bene” bisbigliò.

Bucky balzò giù dal letto e lo indicò con la mano metallica, facendo l’occhiolino a Sharon.

“Prego, se vuole si può unire a noi” disse.

Sharon si massaggiò il collo e negò con la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi.

“Zia Peggy non mi aveva accennato a questo genere di hobby da parte vostra” disse.

Bucky richiuse la porta.

“Perché lei si prestava a figure geometriche ancora più complesse” rispose.

Sharon si sfilò la maglietta e si slacciò il reggiseno candido.

“Interessante” disse, sfilandolo.

< Da oggi in poi non so come si riveleranno i nostri giorni. Siamo fuggitivi, ma almeno questo momento voglio godermelo > pensò Steve. 

Guardò Bucky far stendere Sharon e si lasciò guidare da lui, mettendosi sopra la giovane.

Bucky lo aiutò a spogliarla, mettendosi sopra di lui, a gattoni.

< Non posso cambiare ciò che il futuro ha in serbo per me, ma voglio che James ci sia > pensò Rogers. Iniziò a baciare Sharon, la giovane ricambiò con foga, approfondendolo.

< La mia vita è sempre stata così frenetica, ogni ora, ogni minuto. Eppure loro sembrano possedere il tempo eterno > pensò. Aiutò le mani impacciate e tremanti di Steven ad accarezzarla. < Tutto è sempre sfrecciato, ma ora sempre fermarsi, divenire perfettamente chiaro >. Rabbrividiva di piacere e gemeva alle carezze bollenti della mano sana di Bucky.

Steve gemette sentendo le dita di metallo accarezzargli l’addome, scendere superando il suo ombelico. 

< Sono destinato a essere ovunque tu sia vicino a me > pensò Bucky. Sfiorò il pube di Steve, Rogers gemette sentendo le carezze con cui gli sfiorò il membro.

< Con te davanti a me tutto diventa chiaro > pensò, rivolto a Barnes.

Bucky penetrò Steve con le dita di metallo, iniziando a prepararlo ed iniziò a preparare Sharon penetrandola con due dita della mano sana.

< Per tutta la vita prometto di ‘correre da te e tornare così a casa’ > promise Steve, lasciandosi andare a dei forti gemiti di piacere. Bucky sentì Sharon diventare umida, finì di preparare Steve e fece scivolare le dita fuori da loro.

“Vieni da me” sussurrò Sharon e aiutò Roger a penetrarla. Bucky lo penetrò e l’aiutò ad andare incontro alla giovane.

Steve si lasciò andare a degli ansiti di piacere, mentre i loro bacini s’incastravano in una serie di spinte. Continuarono così, mentre era Barnes a dare il ritmo a tutti e tre. Il letto sotto di loro cigolava, Sharon stringeva con foga le coperte e premeva i piedi nudi contro il materasso.

Bucky venne dentro di Steve con un grido secco, ma lo aiutò a continuare a prendere Sharon, lo sentì gemere sempre più e scivolò fuori da lui. Gli premette i glutei, facendogli aumentare le spinte.

L’agente 13 arcuò la testa e la premette contro il cuscino, sporgendosi verso il Capitano con tutto il corpo, sulla federa candida si era creata un’aureola dorata. Raggiunse l’orgasmo.

“Oh, sì!” sbraitò.

Steve scivolò fuori da Sharon e venne, macchiando di sperma le coperte, già madide di sudore e di quello di Bucky.

Steve ansimò rumorosamente, intrecciò le sue dita con quelle di Sharon.

< Tornerò sempre a casa > pensò, mentre Bucky baciava con foga Sharon.

 


End file.
